


Desert

by mjules



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-campaign vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I wrote het what is this.

The elevation and arid climate are hell on her skin. She keeps a tube of ointment in her pocket, but even when it’s worn down to nothing, her lips crack and peel. He notices--she knows he does; a little hallucination has never kept her from kissing him--but doesn’t say anything.

He never asks if she’s sure she wants to be here, and she appreciates that. He holds her hand, watches her face, and is satisfied with what he sees there.

She’s glad, because she can’t tell him that everything is worth it just to hear him breathing easy.


End file.
